¡Feliz cumpleaños!
by L-St James
Summary: ¡Feliz cumpleaños a...!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de 'Los Juegos del Hambre' pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

**N/A: **¡En abril se cumplieron SIETE AÑOS desde que vi por primera vez la película de la saga! No sé si ya se los había comentado o no, pero para mí ver esta película me cambio muchas perspectivas de mi vida, una de ellas fue me interese mucho en la lectura y gracias a ello pude descubrir muchos mundos ficticios que hoy amo, antes de eso, yo no leía nada de nada. Es mi trilogía favorita :'D Y por aniversario me anime a escribir este pequeño one-shot, espero que les guste!

Todos los errores corren por mi cuenta y espero que por ellos no les dificulte la lectura.

* * *

Peeta Mellark se despertó alrededor de las seis de la mañana, retiró con delicadeza su brazo para evitar que Katniss se despertara tan temprano, la vio dormir durante un par de segundos antes de darle un beso en la frente, se levantó de la cama y se acercó al cuarto de baño para iniciar su rutina.

No retiro las cortinas de la ventana, el sol aun no hacia su aparición pero pronto se pondría en lo más alto y no deseaba perturbar el sueño de su esposa, quien dormía tranquilamente. Cerro la puerta del baño sin hacer mucho ruido, se lavó los dientes para seguido retirarse la ropa y poder comenzarla ducha, nunca se bañaba con agua muy fría ni muy caliente, la temperatura del agua le era agradable, después de unos minutos tomó una toalla y comenzó a secar su cuerpo.

La ropa de ese día estaba perfectamente doblada en el respaldo de la silla al lado de su ropera. Se puso primero el pantalón seguido por una playera. Se acercó de nuevo a Katniss y le dio un beso en la frente, mirándola por última vez salió de la habitación, recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras antes de llegar al último escalón se quedó quieto. Nada en su casa había cambiado, los muebles seguían siendo los mismos y estaban acomodados del mismo modo que siempre, pronto tendrían que pintar la casa para darle un poco más de alegría. Vio a Buttercuo que dormía pacíficamente en medio de uno de los sillones, el gato cada vez envejecía más.

Metió las manos los bolsillos de suéter y salió de su casa para iniciar el camino a la panadería. Su mirada se posó sobre la casa de Haymitch, con solo ver que las luces de la cocina estaban prendidas se dio cuenta de que su antiguo mentor había pasado una noche más en la bebida.

—Los viejos hábitos no mueren —Había dicho Haymitch una vez hace muchos años.

Camino alrededor de veinte minutos para llegar al establecimiento en donde se ubicaba la panadería, en el camino saludo a sus conocidos del distrito y les deseo un próspero día. Las cortinas de la panadería ya estaban levantadas, señal de que sus trabajadores ya habían comenzado con la producción de ese día. Se alegró por ello y siguió su rumbo. El sonido de la campanilla le dio la bienvenida al lugar.

Elia, la mujer que se encargaba de atender a los clientes, lo recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenos días, Peeta. ¿Todo bien esta mañana?

—Buenos días, Elia. Absolutamente —Peeta se acercó hasta ella y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla—. Hoy te noto más alegre de lo normal, Elia. ¿Algo de lo que deba enterarme?

—¿Es que no sabes qué día es hoy? ¿Has comenzado a padecer de pérdida de memoria?

—Estoy completamente seguro que no se trata de tu aniversario de bodas. ¿O sí? ¿Hoy deseas irte temprano?

—Él que se va hoy temprano eres tú —Dijo con una sonrisa la mujer—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Peeta!

* * *

¡Treinta años!

¡Estaba cumpliendo la edad de treinta años! Peeta enterró la cara entre sus manos al darse cuenta de lo rápido que seguía pasando el tiempo. Si cerraba los ojos podía sentir que el día anterior era el mismo día en que volvió al distrito doce tras haber sido dado de alta por el Doctor Aurelius, si ese pensamiento lo dejaba pensaría en el día en que Katniss lo invitó a cazar en el bosque y terminaron besándose, fue ese mismo día en que ella le pidió permiso para poder quedarse a dormir en su casa. La confianza entre ellos iba regresando poco a poco hasta el momento en que formalizaron su relación.

Sin mentiras ni engaños.

Real.

Se mordió el labio interior con fuerza, era una vieja costumbre que había optado con el tiempo. Recordó la noche en que Katniss le pidió que se casará con ella. ¡Él debía habérselo propuesto! Pero Katniss había tomado las riendas por esa ocasión, vivir siempre sus vidas, ese mismo día realizaron el tueste, la vieja tradición del distrito. No querían seguir separados por más tiempo por temor a que uno de los dos podría ser abandonado por el otro. Él se había mostrado reticente al principio sobre vivir con ella al tiempo completo por temor a alguna recaída… pero eso no sucedió. Tras el tueste se casaron dos semanas después con Haymitch únicamente de testigo.

Hace años que no sufría de un ataque.

Cada trimestre llamaba al Doctor Aurelius para conversar sobre lo mucho que había avanzado con sus terapias, aun podía recordar sus palabras cuando le advirtió que jamás se podría recuperar al cien pero que siempre podría encontrar el modo de controlar sus ataques.

Sus actividades principales, y las de siempre, consistían en dibujar y pintar. Dibujaba con mucha frecuencia con lo que soñaba, el recuerdo de los juegos ya no era tan presente y por su bien había ocultado todos esos cuadros algunos incluso los envío a Aurelius para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos. La mayoría de las veces dibujaba a Katniss en el bosque, el lago, en la cama en cualquier lugar que la presenciaba, los atardeceres eran los que más calma le daban, el atardecer junto al lago, tenían un retrato propio en su habitación. La terapia de Katniss consistía primordialmente en la caza, aún había ocasiones en que se negaba a hablar con el doctor Aurelius.

Katniss era la mujer que siempre había amado, cada día la amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Su matrimonio funcionaba a la perfección, convivían mucho tiempo juntos, jamás se imaginó que podía conocer una felicidad tan profunda, el solo despertar con Katniss en sus brazos le daba tranquilidad.

Pero en ese día de su cumpleaños no se sentía particularmente feliz, el despertar fue pesado como si se cansara de la ruta que llevaban establecida desde hace tiempo, él no lo veía como algo malo, era muy feliz pero seguía queriendo más.

Un hijo.

Un hijo que Katniss todavía se negaba a tener. Cada vez que discutían por la misma situación ella exponía sus miedos, temor de que sus pesadillas se pudieran convertir en reales, darse cuenta que las cosas nunca habían cambiado, que los niños seguían entrando a la cosecha y eran arrebatados de los brazos de sus padres para sufrir por unos juegos que existían en su mente y que una vez fueron reales, por supuesto que él comprendí a la perfección ese miedo pero ahora era un mundo mejor, ni ella podía negarlo.

Panem era muy diferente ahora. El nuevo gobierno establecido por Paylor daba la seguridad que harían todo lo que estuviera al alcancé de sus manos para evitar que algún día volviera a existir la tiranía que una vez hubo en el gobierno del presidente Snow; los distritos florecían, el viajar era una posibilidad y era tu decisión ir a vivir a otro distrito, podías trabajar en lo que te gustara y no en lo forzado, las oportunidades estaban para todos, aquellas personas que aun eran de bajos recursos recibían de la ayuda del gobierno para establecerlos en trabajos que rindiera frutos y eficiencia para todos, que la educación no faltara a ningún niño.

Por supuesto que su querida Katniss a veces se negaba a ver lo bueno de Panem, durante los diez años que llevaban casados nunca salieron del distrito doce. Veían las transmisiones especiales del Capitolio cada año cuando recordaban a la tiranía, los juegos, la rebelión y la libertad. Él nunca se quejó de ello, el distrito doce era su hogar. Para los ojos del mudno ella seguía siendo el Sinsajo, la historia de la rebelión, no le permitían olvidar esos detalles por mucho que ella lo deseara, cada año en los distritos se organizaba un festejo para recordar a los héroes sobrevivientes y caídos, todos aquellos que lucharon valientemente para hacer posible lo de hoy.

La mayoría celebraba principalmente a Katniss.

* * *

Sus trabajadores de la panadería se encargaron de prepararle un pequeño pastel para celebrar entre ellos el festejo de su jefe, les agradeció enormemente la molestia del gesto, recibió felicitaciones, abrazos y sencillos obsequios serían valiosos para él más adelante.

Katniss no lo llamo en todo el día, no lo felicito por ningún medio disponible. Haymitch por lo menos tuvo la molestia de acercarse a la panadería y felicitarlo con un abrazo y de regalo una botella de licor por las penas, sonrió al recordar a su antiguo mentor. Tragó en seco al volver sus pensamientos hacia su esposa. En años pasados por lo menos Katniss llegaba alrededor de las seis de la tarde para liberarlo de sus deberes, para obligarlo a pasar el resto de la tarde con ella en el bosque. Donde correrían como niños pequeños y se alejarían lo suficiente de la civilización para esconderse entre los árboles y tener una manta en donde se tirarían sobre el suelo y harían el amor hasta el cansancio.

Pero no hubo nada de eso y él no se molestó en llamada.

* * *

Las ventas fueron calmadas ese día por lo que decidió cerrar la panadería antes de las ocho de la noche, bajo las cortinas con ayuda de Jade y se preparó para volver a casa.

Recorrió el mismo camino hasta llegar a la Aldea de los Vencedores, igual que en el pasado, únicamente había dos casas que eran habitadas por los vencedores del distrito doce.

Era un buen lugar para vivir, tranquilo pero desolado. Miró la casa de Haymitch y se percató de que las luces se mantenían apagadas. Era viernes y su mentor continuaba con la rutina, ese día él salía y regresaba a altar horas de la madrugada borracho, algunas veces en el pasado Katniss y Peeta lo encontraron dormido fuera de su casa en medio de los escalones, se encargaban de meterlo aunque fuera al sillón.

Por alguna extraña razón sus manos comenzaron a sudar por el nerviosismo que corría por todo su cuerpo, dicho nerviosismo pertenecía a la falta de respuesta por parte de su esposa. En años anteriores, Katniss nunca lo festejaba, siempre comenzaba con una llamada al medio día, después le informaba que debía dejar el trabajo y terminaría con una caminata en el bosque.

¿Por qué había cambiado tan abruptamente eso y él no hizo nada para preguntarle?

Abrió la puerta de su casa y antes de que pudiera cerrarla, Katniss se abalanzó sobre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Peeta la recibió encantado y se aferró a su abrazo, no queriendo dejarla ir nunca. No pudo contenerse y comenzó a sollozar, ¿Emoción, tristeza, inseguridad? ¡No lo sabía! Katniss se separó de él y la vio fruncir el ceño, con los pulgares de sus manos limpió las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por sus mejillas, seguido de ello, lo beso en los labios. Y él correspondió a su beso.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor! —Katniss murmuró cuando sus labios se separaron—. Lamento no haberme comunicado contigo en el día y me disculpo si te cause alguna preocupación. Tenía unos pendientes que resolver.

—Gracias —Peeta retiró sus manos de sus mejillas y besó sus nudillos—. Me preocupe por supuesto, ¿fue algo grave?

—Nada de qué preocuparse —Katniss sonrió y Peeta pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos. ¡Por dios, ella no se había olvidado de su cumpleaños! ¿Por qué se sintió tan inseguro entonces? Presto atención a su alrededor y se percató de la suave luz que se filtraba desde el comedor y en la mesa pudo ver un pastel sencillo y nada extravagante—. He preparado una cena para nosotros dos, Jade me trajo el pastel a hurtadillas de ti. ¿Tienes hambre?

Al terminar la cena, Katniss encendió la chimenea aprovechando que Peeta se había retirado al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha.

Buttercup estaba acostado sobre las piernas de Katniss, dormido, ella acarició la oreja del anciano gato con cariño, después de unos minutos de soledad, sintió que Peeta se colocaba a su lado y pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y la acercaba más a él. Con su mano libre la coloco sobre su mejilla y pronto sus labios se volvieron a encontrar para un beso cálido y sencillo. Cerró los ojos y la beso profundamente, solo cuando el aire fue necesario se apartaron.

Nuevamente Peeta tuvo la sensación de querer llorar, se sentía como si se tratara de una despedida y no entendía el todo del porqué. Buttercup se despertó y se alejó de las piernas de Katniss para ir en busca de su cena o quizás salir al aire fresco de la noche. Katniss se acostó en las piernas de Peeta y él comenzó a acariciar los mechones sueltos que caían sobre su frente.

—No me has preguntado sobre tu regalo —murmuró ella y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

—Sabes que no tienes que darme nada, tenerte a mi lado me es más que suficiente. Te amo, Katniss.

—Te mereces muchas cosas más y yo soy la agradecida por estar a tu lado cada día —Katniss sonrió y entrelazo una de sus manos con la de Peeta. Miro fijamente a los ojos azules de su esposo y murmuro—: Felicidades Peeta. Vas a ser papá.


End file.
